Unbroken
by MyGlitterDreamCloud
Summary: Through thick and thin, she stands tall. Looking down above the clouds, risen against her biggest fears. She's no longer broken. She's stable. Content. Solid. Daring. Fearless. But most of all, she's unbroken. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Prolouge

**(A/N) Yes, I know I haven't updated Ms. Muroe in _forever_... but I promise I will stop being lazy and get my crap together soon. Anyways, ...no, this is not a love story. I'm sorry if you're dissapointed. This is just a story I've been thinking about writing for a while now, which is going to be very realistic. Anyways, enjoy and dont forget to review. xoxox.**

**Summary: Through thick and thin, she stands tall. Looking down above the clouds, risen against her biggest fears. She's no longer broken. She's stable. Content. Solid. Daring. Fearless. But most of all, she's unbroken :Follows Alex Russo through time and tells how she overcomes some of the biggest challenges in life.**

* * *

** Unbroken**

* * *

** Prolouge**

* * *

_in the car we drove, flying down the highway. As soon as we reached my house I found it swarmed by police officers. They all imediatly rushed to my side as I stepped out of the car._

_"I'm so sorry, Ms. Alex." There seemed to be nothing else we could do." the man said before I ran into the house only to find out what they said was true. There on the floor, I stare at the lifeless bodys on the carpet, wrapped up into each other. No. No. No. No. I kept repeating over and over again. Yes. I gasped. On the carpet lay my parents. My dead parents._

...

"Alex." I hear my name called out.

"Alex, sweetie. Wake up." I glanced up to find Ms. Torres staring at me. Ms. Torres was my social worker. She had always been there for me after what happened. _Always_.

I got up and smiled. She didn't buy it. She never does. She knows its fake. An act. An act that I had been puting up for almost 6 years. She looked at me with dissapointment.

"Alex. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Alexandra Russo, that's bullshit and we both know it. Now tell me what's wrong." I looked at her with sad eyes and she knew. She leaned down and hugged me for what seemed like the longest time.

"Don't think about it. It was 6 years ago, Alex. Nothing like that is never going to happen again. Okay?" I nodded.

"Now get your ass up before your late to school." I groaned. She knew I didn't like school. But it wasn't for _that _reason. She thought I was just like every other teenager...but she was wrong. Everday I would go back to the same thing... 7 hours straight, 5 days a week. The name calling, shoving, pain. I wish it would all just..disapear. Go away. But no. Not for me.


	2. Nate

**(A/N) ehhhhh :) I don't really have anything to say so...enjoy. P.S ILY 2 ANONS WHO WERE THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO DECIDED TO REVIEW :***

school. The one thing I've always hated. They all mean't nothing to me. Except him. One of the people that was always there. Although I'd never admit it... I loved him. Always have. Always will. He was my first real crush.

"Aleeeex." he called out.

"What?" I snapped.

"Okay, sassy."

"Sorry...I'm just- wait..what?" I snapped again.

"... I just wanted to know what you're doing today, after school." I raised a brow.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if we could hang." I sighed, but not before a group of kids passed, knocking the books I had out of my hands.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" he called out, helping me gather my things.

"I don't know why you let them get to you like this, Alex."

"What's the point?" he sighed and took my hand.

"Come on. Let me walk you home."

* * *

It was about a mile walk back to Fosters home for girls. We didn't mind, though. It gave us some time to talk.

"Sooo, I was thinking..."

"About what?"

"Things...us."

"What about us?"

"Well, um..you know- uhh."

"If you don't spit it out, I swear to-"

"Alex, will you go out with me." we stopped walking. I could hardly breathe. Did he really just ask me out? He sat there, looking into my eyes, begging for an answer. I didn't want to say no, then again I kind of wanted time to think it through. Before I could comprehend what I was saying, my brain was talking for me.

"Yes." he gave the biggest smile I'd ever seen in a lifetime, took my hand, and continued to walk.

* * *

"Hello, Alex...Nate." Ms. Torres said when we opened the door. I'm guessing she was waiting for me to get back.

"Hello, Ms. Torres." me and Nate both said in unison. Then she turned to look at me. I turned back to Nate. Before I could say my goodbye, he leaned in and kissed me.

"See you tomorrow." he said and then walked out the door. Ms. Torres looked and me with a raised brow and then smiled.

"oH. I didn't know you and Nate were dating."

"That's because we didn't know either until 20 minutes ago." she smirked.

"Go get ready, me and you are going to the mall." she smacked my butt and I ran upstairs. This is why I love her.

* * *

About an hour into our little shopping spree and she got the call. the call that changed my life forever. She handed me the phone and said it was for me. She said she didn't know who it was. I brought the phone to my face and listened for the person on the other line.

"Hello? Alex?" the other person said in panic.

"...Mrs. Grey? Is everything alright?"

"It's Nate...I'm so sorry, Alex. I know how much you loved him."

"..I don't understand." my voice began to shake. I knew something was wrong.

"...It seems that Nate hung himself. We came home and Jason found him just hanging there...Alex, Nate is dead." no. no. no. no. I'm finally happy about something and this happens? It's all too soon. She's lying. I know Nate, he would never do something like that. Never.

"No, you're lying...what kind of sick joke are you trying to pull?" she started crying. Ms. Torres turned and looked at me with confusion.

"I'm so sorry."

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" I hung up on her and handed the phone back to Ms. Torres. I ran. Out of the mall and into the street. I heard my name being called out but I didnt care. I kept running and running until I finally reached the Greys house. As soon as I got there I found it surrounded by police cars and an ambulance. no. no. no. no. I kept repeating to myself. I ran back to Nate's room and found him. It was true. Nate was..._dead. _My bestfriend...my boyfriend..had _killed_ himself. Why? A question I kept repeating until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. I turned to find Ms. Torres staring back at me with sad eyes.

"Lets go." I said in a raspy voice. The car ride back to the girls home was silent. I saw Ms. Torres look at me a few times from the corner of her eyes. I just sat there. I couldn't believe what I just saw. We finally arrived and I slammed the car door running up to the bathroom, locked it, and cried. Cried for hours until I could cry anymore. Why me? Why? It wasn't a few moments until I saw it. _It_. The thing that turned my whole world upside down. What was my escape. What caused my biggest problem later on in life. _It_. I picked it up and stared. I'd seen it on T.V...and it seemed to help the people on there escape their problems. Why would I be any different? I took it and began. I ran the blades across my skin multiple times until I blood was dripping from my wrists. I knew what I had did was wrong. But it helped. It was my new way of gratification. A realese. And it felt so _good_. I heared knocking on the door, put the razor in my pocket and grabbed make up. I had to cover it up. No one could know.

"Alex." Ms. Torres called out.

"Alex, sweetie. Come out so we can talk." I ignored her. As much as I loved her, I didn't wan't to talk to anyone after what happened. I just wanted to disapear. Maybe I could go to him. Kill myself too, and I'd see him again. _no_. It was all too soon. I still thought about it as night rolled on. No more bullies, no more waiting for someone to adopt me...which at this rate was _never_ going to happen. No more ignorant teachers, no mor anything. Maybe it wasn't sucha bad idea. Maybe. Just maybe.

* * *

A week had past since Nate had died...the funeral wasn't so great. A lot of crying and sobbing...mostly from me. I had started talking to Ms. Munroe again.. I couldn't ignore her forever. I was at her house sitting at the edge of her bed thinking. I had cut myself two other times in that passed week. What if she found out? I couldn't let that happen. No. I had to keep it a secret. And I did. For the next two years I kept it a secret. I'm 15 now. I still associated with Ms. Torres. I didn't call her Ms. Torres that much anymore. She was now just Mitchie. About a year ago she adopted me. I was with her everyday anyway, so it didn't really make a big impact on me. Except for the fact she was now famous. Mitchie Torres, the famous singer/actress. That's right. Not only did Mitchie now live her life in fame, but so did I. I was Mitchie Torres's daughter. I had paparazzi following me everywhere...I had girls that looked up to me. I was now a huge role model. And I _hated _that. So I did what every other 'famous' person did. I drank, partied, did drugs. Whatevs. I didn't care. Nobody did. Mitchie still didn't know what I did. With her being out everyday and night...it was pretty easy to hide. She didn't even notice I was flunking all my classes. Like I said, nobody cared. Why should I?

"Alex, hunny, have you done your homework?" Mitchie said as she walked through the door.

"Oh wow, look who decided to show up." she sighed.

"Yes."

"Are you lying?"

"No, is this conversation over yet?"

"Look. I know I haven't been home that much lately.."

"Oh really? Haven't noticed."

"Alex. What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. Which is why I'm taking a break for a while." I scoffed.

"Alex, I'm being serious... the record label and manager said it's be fine if a took a little break. The whole year. Me and you."

"Awesome." I said sarcastically. She sighed again and moved closer to me.

"Alex."

"mmm...I have somewhere to be soooo...bye." which was true. My bestfriend Miley had just invited me to this _awesome _party that this new kid Brad was throwing. Not to mention he was _hot._

"And where where would that be?" shit.

"My friend Miley's." she smiled.

"Fine, but be back by eleven."

"Whatevs." I said as I walked out the door.

* * *

shit. shit. shit. shit. shit. The party was going great until one of Brad's damn neighbors called the cops. Of course out of all my friends I was the _only _one to get caught. So of course I'm the one sitting in a cop car, on the way to face the one and only Mitchie Torres. Not to mention its 1:15AM. shit. shit. shit. shit. shit. The police officer finally pulled into the driveway and opened my door, pulling me out, me still wrapped in handcuffs. _S.H.I.T._ We reached the door, and Mitchie finally opened it. To my suprise she didn't looked shocked...at all.

"Hello, mam."

"Hello officer."

"So, I'm aware Bradley's mother already called you and told you what happened. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Alrighty then." he took the handcuffs off me and started to head back to his car.

"She's all yours."

* * *

After the officer left, Mitchie grabbed my arm, pulled my inside and slung me down on the couch.

"Alex, don't think I don't know what you've been doing for the past year."

"..I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Cut the shit Alexandra! You know exactly what I'm fucking talking about!" I flinched. Not ever in the 8 years I'd known Mitchie I'd never seen her so...mad.

"I know about it all, Alex! The partying, drinking, drugs! I know everything!" not _everything, _I thought.

"I-"

"You know what, just go to your room. We'll talk about this tomorrow." I slammed my door as soon as I reached it. I headed straight to my bathroom, and pulled out the hidden beer bottle in the cabinet. I drank. And drank. And cut. And cut. Fuck everything, I thought. So for the first night, I attempted it. I thought about everything, the lies..the secrets...Nate. God, how I missed Nate. I wanted to be with him that night. He was like my medicine when I needed it the most, and he wasn't here. He healed me. I cried. Why? Why?

"Nate!" I sobbed out to no one in particular.

"Nate?"

* * *

**(A/N) So sad :'( Anyways, review pls! You'd make my day! :) and I promise once I get my butt back into gear I will continue Ms. Munroe...I'm just not very into it at the moment. OMG, did you all see that Demi's mom and aunt are opening a Demi boutique for charity? It's gonna sell her outfits and stuff that she wore on T.V and in music videos. It opens Feb. 20. CAN'T WAIT! :D**


	3. What a mess

**(A/N) I'm so so so sorry that I _still havent _update MM. *Insert lame excuse here* No, but seriously. Another note, this whole story wont be depressing. There will be some parts where you see a happy, hyper, fun, and soft Alex.**

**Oh, and P.S this chapter will be a little shorter than usual.**

I was a mess. What am I doing? I thought. I should be ashamed of myself. And with those thoughts, I crawled over to the toilet and threw up the pills I had shoved down my throat. This needs to stop. Now. I then cleaned up all the blood from the floor and covered my wrists as usual. I was so stressed out by all of this. I needed sleep.

"Alex?" I ignored her and just sat there in a panic. My eyes were blood shot red...I couldnt let her see me like that. I grabbed eye drops from the cabinet and waited until my eyes cleared.

"...Alex..open the door, sweetie. Please?" I had to talk to her. I couldnt let her just sit and beg forever. I unlocked and opened the door. For a minute we just stared deep into each others eyes.

I sighed. Before she could respond I grabbed onto her and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back as I buried my head into the crook of her neck.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIlov eyou." I said all too fast. I felt her smile onto my shoulder.

"I love you too, hun." when we finally let go of each other we sat there in another comfortable silence before she finally broke it.

"How about me and you go grab something to eat..and then tomorrow we can go to the mall after you get home from school?...like old times."

I smiled as it slowly turned into a frown.

"uh..I can't." she got a confused look on her face.

"Why not?"

"Tutoring." I said, lying of course. She rolled her eyes.

"Alex I'm tired of you lying to me. I'm not as stupid as you think."

"I beg to differ." I mumbled quietly. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Alex."

"I have detention."

"Why?"

"Being nice is hard." I said in a childish voice.

"What did you do?"

"I shoved a pie in mr. laritates face in front of the entire school." and it was hilarious.

"ALEXANDRA." she gasped, trying not to laugh.

"It was funny!"

"Thats no excuse. Now walk." she smiled, shoved me out of the bathroom and grabbed her shoes and coat.

"Come on, you know its funny."

"No its not." she giggled as we walked out of the door.

"I also started a food fight."

"ALEX!" she gasped again as we headed to the car and drove off.

* * *

-we had just gotten back from McDonald's-

we walked in laughing uncontrollably. Times like these are the ones I love the most.

"Lex, do me a favor and go take out the garbage." I groaned.

"But-"

"But what?"

"its so far away." I stuck my bottom lip out. She rolled her eyes.

"Youre so lazy."

"Im not lazy, Im just resting up for my 30s."

"You always say that."

"Because its true! I cant help that Im ahead of the crowd." she once again rolled her eyes.

"Mhm, sure."

"Why dont you do it?" I asked.

"Beccaaauuussse, I dont feel like." she whined. You can totally tell she raised me. I rolled my eyes at her and sat down on the couch.

"So, we need to talk." she said as she sat down next to me.

"About?"

"About-" she started before she reached over, grabbed a magazine sitting on the table, and sitting on my lap. I looked down to find my face plastered on the front with Miley and Brad partying. I looked at the tagline: 'Does Mitchie Torres need to tame her daughter?'

I laughed nervously.

"Funny story-"

"Save it. I dont even want to know."

"Mitch-"

"How long?"

"How long-"

"How long has all of this been going on?"

"About a year." she sighed before rubbing her finger through her hair.

"Look. I know I havent been here for a while, but that doesnt mean you can go out and completley rebel against everything. I can handle your usual 'rebel' behaviour but this is just too much. What about your fans?"

"What about them?"

"Alex, I hope you realize that people look up to you. _Kids _look up to you."

"So."

"_So__, _it's about time that you take some responsibility." I sighed.

"I know... and I will."

"Good."

* * *

A full week. It had been 1 full week, problem free. I was doing so good. Until I came crashing back down, harder than ever.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, so here's the deal...I havent had much acess to the internet lately, sucks, I know. But I promise that once I get back on ffn Ms. Munroe WILL be updated.**


	4. Weak

It wasn't intended. I really was trying to stay out of trouble... I mean after having your face plastered on a magazine for something so negative..I'm suppose to be a rolemodel...and then there's Mitchie. I didn't want to disappoint her any more than I already did... she's like a mom/sister to me. And I know she would have a mental breakdown if she knew about everything going on. I couldn't let that happen. She had always been there and cared for me..she would be so tore up.. but it wasn't my fault.

***Flashback from earlier that day***

"Yo, Lex. Wait up." I knew straight away it was Miley. I mean, how could I mistake that southern accent for someone else?

"Hey Miles."

"So, I heard Brad was having this sick party at his house tonight. You comin?"

"After what happened last time? Miles, I got arrested."

"Yeah, but Mitchie never found out."

"..Uh, yeah, she did." she rolled her eyes.

"Stop being uptight. Are you coming or not?"

"No."

"But Lex," she pouted. "I heard Brad was gonna ask you out. But I guess you'll never know."

"Miley. I said no."

"Fine, whatever. I gotta go. Text me later." she sounded pissed. I didn't get it. She always wanted to party, and when I did go with her I was her best friend..but this _one _time I didn't and she treated me like dirt. Nobody _ever _treated Alex Russo like that. Period.

"Alex."

"Oh, hey Brad." I smiled. I mean, he was seriously _hot_. Like, Channing Tatum-Taylor Lautner level hot.

"So, you coming to my party tonight?"

"No, I have this family thing going on. Sorry." he frowned.

"Oh, well that's okay, I understand."

"Yeah...well I guess I'll catch up with you later." I smiled and started to walk away before he grabbed my wrists.

"Wait...at least give me your number." I smirked and wrote my number on a piece of paper before winking and walking away.

* * *

It was about time for third hour. I was so worn out. I don't know why, I honestly hadn't done anything to make me this tired. I felt like sleeping. So I tried to skip class. A little nap wouldn't hurt anyone.

I snuck into the halls as my teacher was calling role. I knew she wouldn't notice. I looked making sure I didn't see Mr. Laritate anywhere.. I really wasn't in the mood for detention. I thought the coast was clear. I was wrong. Just as I was making my way outside I felt a rush of wind beside me before being thrown into a nearby locker

"Watch yourself Russo. You may have the rest of the school under your little spell, but I'm not scared of you. Just remember that." I didn't even recognize the girl. I'd never seen her around here before...and trust me, I knew _everyone_. I was famous for gosh sakes. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes you could see from a mile. I have to admit, she was really pretty.

"Yeah okay, whatever." I said as I started to walk away an she slammed me back against the locker a second time.

"You think this is a game? I could have you and that little popstar of a mom be forgotten in no time."

"Good luck with that." I started to walk away again before she grabbed me back a third time. Me and this girl are about to have some issues.

She toke my wrist and bent it backwards as far as she could before I slapped her across the face. She ran towards me to try and fight back but I then kicked her in the stomach and she fell to the ground immediately. Before I could process what was happening she started screaming and crying. I sat there and watched as teachers and students fled the classrooms and gather around us both. The teacher's saw the girl lying on the ground before rushing over to help her up. They could tel she was hurt, so they had another student run to get the nurse.

"What happened?" Mr. Laritate. Fuck.

"I don't know she kept slamming me into the lockers and she tried to bend my wrist back so I snapped." he shook his head. I don't get why since I was telling the truth.

"Alex, this is serious matter. Now, I suggest you tell me what happened before this gets any worse."

"But I am telling you the truth!" I few students laughed at that. honestly, I felt like kicking them too.

"Come with me to my office." he said I we made our way out of the halls. As I passed the students they all gave me dirty looks. I kept on walking until I seen them. Brad and Miley shaking their heads at me. Didn't they believe me? Miley was my best friend, how could she not? I kept on walking until we finally reached his office.

"Have a seat."

"I'm already sitting." he glared at me.

"This is no time to get smart! I can't believe what you did out there, to that poor girl. Alex, do you realize that she's pregnant? You could've killed the baby!" tears started to fill my eyes. I had no idea.

"Mr. Laritate, I swear I didn't know." my voice started to wave. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Alex, this is it. You've gotten into enough trouble around here as it is...and I'm afraid to tell you that it's come down to this. Alex, you're expelled. You may go to your locker and gather your things, we'll notify your parents shortly. But as of tomorrow you are no longer allowed on school campus." I couldn't believe this was happening. Mitchie's gonna be _pissed._

* * *

A few hours had passed and now all I was waiting on was waiting for Mitchie. I was honesty scared for what she might say or even think.

"Ms. Russo, your ride is outside you may now go." I got up and walked out of his office without saying a word. As I passed through the halls I heard a few students call out things like "baby killer!" and "it's about time she got expelled!" this made tears come back to my eyes. I walked out to the car before climbing inside. I still dare to say a word. I felt Mitchie's eyes burning a hole through my face. I didn't even look at her.

"I believe you." she said. That definitely got my attention. She believed me? I turned around to face her, tears still running down my face. Which was a big deal considering she _never _saw me cry. Not once.

"You do?" I choked out.

"Alex, I've known you almost your whole life. I know when you're lying, and I can tell this time you weren't." I turned back to face the parking lot before she pulled out and drove off.

By the time we reached the house I was about ready to pass out. I was so tired, and I didn't get to nap earlier. I went straight to my bed and as I was getting ready to fall asleep, I received a text message.

**Unknown number: I told you I wasn't scared of you, Russo ;) Lol, have fun being known as the local baby killer!**

I found an attachment at the bottom. I clicked to open and found none other than Perez Hilton's website with the heading 'Alex Russo: Has she finally lost it?' I scrolled down and found a picture of me kicking the girl. That about did it for me. I ran to my bathroom and started throwing up. Over and over and over again. I couldn't stop.

***End Flashback***

By the time I had finally stopped I stood up and felt very light headed. Not to mention my stomach felt like it was empty. I then looked at myself in the mirror... I was really disgusting. I looked down on the sink only to find _it_laying there. I had an erge to, but I had to stay strong. But I couldn't, because the truth was I wasn't strong. I was weak. I held the razor to my wrists and began my journey. I watched as I saw blood cascade down to my forearm. After I was done I put the razor back after cleaning it and went back to my bed to sleep. And sleep. I never wanted to wake up, so I just stayed there sleeping. I didn't get out of bed for about a week. And even then I didn't want to.

"Alex!" I heard Mitchie yell as she barged into my room.

* * *

**(A/N) Please review! Love y'all! xoxo**


	5. Rollercoaster

**Hello there, love 3 I know you all are wondering who the mysterious chick was from the last chapter, just a warning she may or may not appear later on..or sooner..I havent decided yet. Anyways, thanks to the people who have been reviewing and stuff, I love you all, and enjoy!**

"Alexandra Russo, get your ass out of bed **NOW**!" she spoke, snatching the blanket of my body and tumbled it onto the ground.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"Alex.." she sighed, "Sweet heart, I know youre upset but you need to get up."

"I said go away!" it wasnt just the fact that I was upset or depressed... but I was tired. I mean, I know I had been in bed for hours, but I can't help that there's nothing else to day at 4 o' clock in the morning. It's natural to sleep this early.

"Okay." I heard her footsteps become more distant, only to return even louder than before. It was quiet for a minute, which was starting to worry me because Mitchie was _never _quiet. Before I could gather my thoughts I felt something cool and wet rapidly surface all over my torso. She had dumped water on me. My jaw dropped and I finally sat up.

"Shower." was all she said before vanishing.

* * *

after finally getting a shower, I walked into the living room to find Mitchie on the couch watching Jerry Springer...which was quite amusing if I must add.

"JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!" she called out before noticing my presence. She immediately turned off the t.v and sat there staring at me as if nothing happened.

"Oh hey, Al..didn't see you there."

"Obviously." I said as she scowled at me. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" she rolled her eyes.

"Ready to leave."

"...Where are we going?"

"Just answering my question with more questions and answer the first one."

"I guess."

"Good." she grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch.

* * *

I had no idea where we were going. She said it was a 'secret.' Some secret.

"Can you just tell me where we're going...please?" I begged. She sighed. My eyes suddenly got wide as I stared at the sign as we passed.

'Kings Island...2 miles.' I squealed with excitement. Mitchie knew how I felt about amusement parks. As soon as I got on a roller coaster, I never wanted to get off. And I mean never. No matter how many times I threw up. I looked over at Mitchie who smiled at my childish ways. She knew my weak spots...and this was definitely one of them.

* * *

5 hours. We had spent 5 hours on countless 'death traps,' as Mitchie called them. I was having so much fun. Probably the most fun I've had in years. Mitchie on the other hand, she was wore out. I practically had to _drag _her back to the car. I wasn't even sure if we were going to make it home.. and I couldn't drive yet, so unless Mitchie could suck it up, we were fucked. Well, more me than her.

the whole ride home she was on the verge of being completely delusional. It's like she was drunk. By the time it was 11 o' clock we had finally reached the house. I had already put Mitchie into bed, and I have to admit by this point I was pretty worn out myself. So, like any other normal person, I went to sleep.

* * *

I was the first to wake up the next morning, so I decided to do something nice for Mitchie. She was always stressed out from worrying about me..the least I could do is repay her. So I decided to make her breakfast.

after a while, she finally appeared from her bedroom. "Morning, Ale-x whats all this?"

"Breakfast."

"I see." she said eyeing the eggs and bacon on the table.

"It's for _you_, you know." she looked over at me and smiled.

"Why?" was all she said.

"Is that a serious question? Because out of all the year's of known you, I've never done anything nice for you at all... and it's not right that you do everything for me with nothing in return. Even if it is just a simple breakfast, at least it's something." she stared at me for the longest time before finally speaking.

"Alex, I don't want anything in return. That's just the job of being a mom." moments like this are the one's I cherished. I rarely ever had a heart to heart with Mitchie, so it was definetley remembered when I did.

* * *

About 4 days after are little 'heart to heart' and we were already back to fighting. I hated fighting with Mitchie, but sometimes she really just got on my nerves. I loved her, but at the same time I wanted to break her leg... this was without a doubt one of those time.

"I SAID YOURE NOT GOING!" she screamed. Im guessing youre wondering what shes talking about... you see, since I got explled from school Mitchie decided to homeschool me, no big deal... but I was friends with certain people who I went there with. Believe it or not, some people actually believed that I was telling the truth that day other than Mitchie. It was the first real party I had been invited to since I left Tribeca Prep... of course I wanted to go. Mitchie, being the 'mother' that she is, wouldnt let me.

"UGH! YOURE SUCH A BITCH!" I screamed, slaming the door in the process. I was so pissed. I mean, I still needed a social life. All of a sudden, I saw my door slam open with a furious Mitchie coming to my side.

"As long as your under my roof, you will **not **speak to me like that. Do you understand?"

"Well maybe if you weren't so controling all the time I wouldn't have to."

"Get out."

"You can't kick me out, Im only 15."

"Get your _shit_, and _get out_ of my house." I couldnt believe her. She cant just kick me out.

"You know what fine." she walked out of my room. If she wanted me to leave so bad, thats what I was going to do. She obviously didnt want me around anymore, so maybe it was best. So I gathered a suitcase, some food and water, and left. Just climbed out my window without even a smiple 'goodbye' or 'Im sorry.' Just left.

* * *

I was gone only for about a day. I really had no where to go, so I called Mitchie's sister, Dallas, in Texas to stay with her for a while. Apperantly Mitchie was already out looking for me, she'd even gotton the police. She eventually called Dallas and found out I was with her. I still havent talked to her. I was just angry. Not so much with her, just myself. I was tired of running from my problems. And when I ran off to Texas, I just proved to myself I really needed a change. I knew it wouldnt happen, though. I was too..focused on my troubles more than getting better. Since I ran off I had already cut. I couldnt help myself.

"Alex sweetie, Mitchies on the phone." I loved Dallas just as much as I loved Mitchie. They were alike in so many ways.. both funny, loving, and absolutley stunning.

"I don't want to talk to her." I think if I did talk to her then she'd automatically know something was wrong. You could hear it in my voice.

"Okay." I heard her say as she walked off. I went to the door to listen to there conversation. As I listened closley, and her Mitchie's muffled voice.

"I J-Just don't know what to do anymore, Dal. I know there's something she ain't telling me."

"She'll tell you when she's ready." no I wont.

"Dallas, this isnt something thats recent. I mean its been going on for a _while _now. I just.. wish she'd talk to me..tell me what's on her mind all the time."

"I could try again?"

"Okay." I ran back to the bed and went back to the position I was in before.

"Alex, Mitchie really wants to talk to you. Just give it a try..please..for me?" I shook my head. They knew. Well, they didnt _know _but they knew something. I couldn't get caught. I watched as Dallas put the phone back to her ear and watched as she put the it on speaker.

"Alex, you either talk to me now or I'm coming down there." I remained silent. I listened as she sighed through the phone.

"I'll see you tommorow." I couldnt believe she was actually coming down here. I needed to clean up. I couldn't let her notice. She couldn't know. No one could.

* * *

**Review? **


	6. When the Walls Come Crashing Down

**Warning: I'm not very good at writing the emotional crap demonstrated in this chapter so bear with me.**

I honestly didnt think she'd come all the way to Texas. She..._we_ hasn't been here in at least 3 years since she's become famous..I mean _we've _become famous... but she did.

* * *

As soon as Mitchie had made her announcement to me over the speaker phone I went straight to sleep. By 3am Dallas woke me up to tell me that she was going to the airport to pick her up. It was all happening so fast. Even though I didn't want to think about it, I knew deep down inside that this was it. I spent the rest of the morning thinking. By 7am, I heard the door open and voices traveling through the house.

"Do you think she's awake?"

"Probably, the girl never sleeps."

I then heard footsteps by the bedroom door. I already knew who was on the other side. And when the door opened, of course it was Mitchie. We stared at each other for a moment. I had noticed she'd dyed her hair to where it no longer was a solid color, but running down was streaks of blonde. She'd gotten highlights. When I looked back up to her she was doing the exact same thing. But I didn't look good at all. My eyes were burning with red, rested under them dark black circles that coud give you the impression I hadn't really slept for days, and then there was my ribs. They poked out like toothpicks. She then looked back up at my gaze and I could see the tears in her eyes start to well up. She ran over to me, giving me a bone crushing hug. Words can't even explain how much I missed her. I was so terrified of her seeing what state I was in, yet so happy to finally see her again.

"I love you, Alex. But if leave me again I will personally kick your ass."

"You're the one that kicked me out."

"And I was wrong for that. It was just a heat of the moment thing, I didn't mean it. I could never live with my Lexi." I smiled. The first _real _smile I havent had since I left. I quickly pulled her in for another hug.

"We need to talk." the words I was trying to avoid finally came out. She read over to her bag and pulled out a magazine. _Okay, this girl really needs to stop with the gossip crap. _She flipped to a page and layed it on my lap. I looked down before feeling my eyes grow wide. Down below me showed myself walking somewhere wearing sweats, a T-Shirt, a jacket, and no makeup. My eyes weren't wide at that though, Oh no. If you looked a little closer you could see my visibly scared wrist. I'm surprised that Mitchie caught that, because it really was barely noticable..but she did.

"...Why didn't you tell me?" I looked back up to a puffy-eyed Mitchie. I didn't even know how to respond.

"Show me." she demanded. I was still yet to respond so she grabbed my wrists and pulled down my sleeve immediately gasping. I quickly pulled back and let my eyes fall to the floor. I started to shake and sob uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

* * *

**Sorry to end the chapter so shortly, but it felt right to end it here. I will try to update more as much as I can, but you all have to be patient. This goes for my _Ms Munroe _readers too. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and had a Happy Valentine's Day! P.S: Is anyone else on here über excited for Demi's new single, _Heat Attack_?! :)**


	7. For the better

Silence. I heard nothing but silence. Even the voices in my head all just went away. And when everything was completely mute, I could finally see the mess I made. I felt like a monster. Some days I just wanted it all to end. I thought I didnt deserve life. "Every teenage girl has mood swings."..which is true, but not like _I_ had them. But they couldnt see. They believed me. My lies. My fake smile. My act. They were blind.

* * *

I'm so tired of hearing this girl talk I swear I'm about to rip her head off.

"So, when exactly do you think all these problems started?"

"When my parents died...when Nate died." she wrote more things down on her clipboard before turning back to me.

"Who was Nate?"

"My boyfriend. My bestfriend."

"Well, I think we're about finished for today. Thank you for cooperating. You're free to go." I ran past the lady (who's name I still haven't remembered) and out to the waiting room where Mitchie was playing on her phone.

"Ready?" I nodded.

* * *

"So, how was it?" she asked as we sat on the couch.

"...The same." I thought the whole idea of going to therapy was stupid, but it was Mitchie's idea not mine.

"The same?"

"Well, I don't really know how I'm supposed to explain it. All the chick did was ask me question like she does every time I have a session. So yeah, it was the same as every other session you've forced me to go to. Boring as hell." she sighed.

"Have you been cutting?"

"Bold statement, Torres. But no."

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Obviously I need to start checking up on you more considering last week you did and I didn't catch it. So come here." I walked over to the side of the couch before looking down and back up at Mitchie. She grabbed my wrist and pulled down my sleeve, examining for any fresh cuts. When she didn't find any she sent me back over to sit down.

"You have no idea how proud of you I am." I felt so guilty. The truth was ever since she had caught me last week I became more sneaky with cutting, so I did it in places other than my wrists. But they were still existing.

"You shouldn't be." I said lowly. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Why?" I stayed silent. She repeated her self again, this time louder than before.

"_Alex._"

"What?" I snapped back.

"I want to see." I lifted up my shirt and watched her eyes grow wide at all the fresh cuts and scars staring back at her. I immediately put my shirt back down as she walked over to me.

"Okay, I really didn't want to do this but you've given me no other choice."

"Do what?" I felt my own eyes grow wide as all the possibilities ran throughout my head.

"Alex, sweetie, you know how much I love you. I'm so sorry for all that you've been through the past few years...I'm sorry I failed you as a parent." why was she saying all of this? She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her.

She continued, "But my hands are tied. You can't live like this anymore. You're going to rehab." WHAT?!


	8. Tears of happiness

**Hey. How have you guys been? All good I hope. So, I've got a question I want to ask you all. Please be 100% honest with me. I've thought about discontinuing _Ms. Munroe _and ending _Unbroken._ Should I? I know it's kind of sudden but after comparing these stories with some others I feel like mine are crap. I don't know. It's not a for sure thing yet, because I'll continue if you want me to, but it's just a thought. **

**Anyways, this chapter isn't very long. And it's a little different considering some of it's in Mitchie's POV, but here it is.**

"Rehab? Mitchie are you crazy?!"

"You need to get better, Alex. You can't live like this."

"I have for the past 8 years."

"And look at where it's got you."

"Im not going."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes. And that's final." Well, right then and there it _was_ final. I would be sent off to some rehab facility in New York. Halfway around the country.

* * *

*6 Months Later*

**Mitchie's POV**

I still worry about Alex. When I wake up, when I'm at work, and even when I go to sleep. She's my world. And from day one I always knew about some of the issues that she had developed...I just never wanted to admit it to myself. She was a good kid and deserved better. I was the only one there for her when she needed someone the most. And if I could take it all back, I wouldn't give up anything. Even though I had to send my own daughter to a rehab facility at the age of 15 I regret nothing. I walked out towards the driveway and to the mail box. _Bills, Bills, Bills, to Mitchie Torres?_ I ripped open the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mitchie, _

_ The past 6 months I've been in here have completely changed my life. I owe my entire life to these people..and to you. If it wasn't for you and them I'd be dead right now. I can't wait to see you again..for you to see how much I've transformed. And I can't wait to get my license. Thank goodness I'm finally 16. Oh, and I don't know if I told you this yet but I met a guy here. I think I may have a little crush on him. Just a little. one though. His name is Jake. I've also made a best friend while here. Don't worry, she's nothing like my old ones. Her name is Nova. You may remember her as the girl who got me expelled from Tribecca Prep. She's not as bad as she used to be. Turns out back then, she wasn't pregnant. She was faking it the whole time. But since then she has definitely changed. She's probably one of the nicest people you will ever meet. On another note: I know I've taken away so much from you in the past, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being able to let you enjoy your life, you were so young when you adopted me. I'm sorry for all the pain I have cost you from helping me deal with my issues. I'm sorry for taking away your freedom in order for me to enjoy mine. I'm sorry for always fighting with you, I never mean it. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I love you, Mitchie. Always remember that. _

_Love, Alex._

I layed down the note on the coffee table and sat in silence as tears began to drop from my eyes. Only this time they weren't tears of pain, but tears of happiness.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. **


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**To the people who actually reviewed/faved this story: I can not thank you enough. And I know some of you were against me doing this, which makes my heart swell, but I'm sorry. I will no longer be continuing on with this story. I love you all and once again thank you for sticking with this. Now that I ended this I don't think it would be fair to stop writing Ms. Munroe as well, so I will be continuing on with that. I hope you can forgive me. **

**I love you all.**

**-MGDC**


End file.
